He'll Never Love Me
by RowlingIsOurQueenForever
Summary: Harry and Draco find out their feelings for each other. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Draco woke up when there was a loud crack of thunder. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around. It was probably about three AM. Lightning flashed, rain poured down and thunder rumbled, shaking the entire castle. Draco sighed and sat up. He wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He was thankful now that the eighth years had their own bedrooms now. It provided a quiet environment to think. He pulled his school robes on and slipped on a pair of shoes and sneaked out of the common room.

**XXX**

He was walking around the third floor corridors when he swore he heard a sound. He froze for a few seconds but quickly dismissed it and continued to walk. He stopped a few seconds later when he heard it again. He could swear it sounded like crying, coming from around the corner.

"Nox." he whispered, putting the light on his wand out and shoving it into his pocket. He stealthily slipped around the corner and waited.

There was a flash of lightning and for a brief few seconds, Draco could see a pair of bright green eyes behind a pair of glasses. Harry Potter.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face. Perfect Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, out after curfew. This was going to be fun.

Draco started to take a step forward when there was another crash of thunder and a flash of thunder, making Harry jump and shake.

"Crying for your mother Potter?" he spat, hatred in his eyes. Harry wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand.

"Shove off Malfoy!" he said, his voice shaking. Draco's cruel gaze softened and he sat down in front of Harry's trembling figure.

"Shove off? That's the best comeback you have?" he asked, trying to keep the incredulous note out of his voice. Harry chuckled weakly and lifted his head to smile at Draco. Draco sighed and rested his head against the wall. "What are you doing up?" he asked softly. Draco didn't have to wait for an answer because right after he asked, there was a crash of thunder that shook the whole castle.

Harry cried out in fear and threw himself at Draco, his arms wrapped tightly around Draco. Draco looked shocked for a second before smiling slightly and putting his arms around the shaking boy.

"Scared of a little thunder are you Potter?" he asked in an amused tone.

"No." said Harry, his voice muffled, still refusing to let go of Draco as more thunder rumbled. Draco grinned as Harry buried his face into Draco's shirt. Draco shook his head smirking as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

Honestly he didn't mind the Gryffindor in his arms. It was funny and...cute. Draco squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't think about Harry Potter that way. Draco sighed, knowing the boy he loved would never love him.

Draco was jerked out of his thoughts as Harry sat up, his cheeks bright red.

"Sorry Malfoy." mumbled Harry. Draco smiled.

"No problem." he said softly.

"Thanks Mal-Draco." said Harry.

"No problem. So. Why is the Golden Boy out this late?" asked Draco sarcastically. Harry sighed.

"I'm...having problems." he said quietly.

"What type of problems?" asked Draco curiously, raising his elegant eyebrows.

"Everything." said Harry frustratedly. "I'm expected to save the world and be a man when I'm _sixteen_! I'm never going to be normal and my best mates left me because I'm bloody bent!" he cried, his eyes filling with tears. Draco's gorgeous grey eye widened as he stared at the teary eyed, raven haired boy in front of him.

"You're...gay?" asked Draco slowly. Harry nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"You're disgusted by me too I'll guess then!" he spat, pulling away from Draco and pulling his knees to his chest again.

Draco scooted closer to Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't think you're disgusting Potter." said Draco sympathetically. "I'm...I'm bent too..." Harry glanced up, his emerald eyes meeting Draco's cloudy grey eyes, smiling gratefully. Suddenly Harry pressed his lips against Draco's, pushing him against the wall. Draco's eyes widened as he tried to register what was going on.

At first Draco struggled but soon gave in. Harry tangled his hands through Draco's hair, smiling as he kissed him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. They broke apart, a grin on Harry's face. Draco blushed bright red.

"What the fuck Potter?" he gasped. Harry put his hand on Draco's knee.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. Draco shied away from Harry and jumped up.

"Don't touch me!" he cried, his hand lashing out and slapping Harry across the face. Draco spun around and stormed away, tears in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews ^-^ next chapter to be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's cheek was stinging where Draco had slapped him. _Idiot!_ He told himself sharply. He had just been so excited to learn the boy he was in love with was gay as well.

Harry clambered through the portrait and saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch. Ron saw him and got up immediately, shoving past Harry to dash up the stairs. Harry sat down beside Hermione, a miserable expression on his face.

"What's the matter Harry?" she asked anxiously.

"I kissed him Mione." he moaned, leaning against her. Hermione sighed, knowing exactly who he was speaking about. She put her arm around him comfortingly.

"Did it go well?" she asked kindly.

"He slapped me..." said Harry, his eyes filling with tears. Hermione clicked her tongue.

"I don't know what you see in him." said Hermione. Harry jumped up.

"Fine." he snapped, turning around and storming up the stairs to his dorm, Hermione calling after him.

Harry pulled his pajamas on and threw himself onto his bed, ignoring the glares from Ron. He pulled the curtains shut and curled into a ball, tears dripping down his cheeks and silent sobs shaking his body.

* * *

Draco walked into the great hall the next day, the incident with Harry still fresh in his mind. As he walked by the Gryffindor table, he saw Harry, his face pale and dark circles under his eyes. Harry glanced at him for a second before averting his eyes to his plate. Draco huffed as he stalked by and sat down. Draco helped himself to eggs and tried to listen to Pansy's mindless chatter, but his eyes kept drifting over to Harry.

He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. He felt bad for slapping Harry, but he was the son of Lucius Malfoy! Son of a Death Eater. He would be thrown into Azkaban for Merlin's sake! They would think he put Harry under the Imperius curse or something!

"Dray! You're not listening to me!" snapped Pansy, hanging on his arm. Draco smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry Pansy. I have a lot on my mind." said Draco apologetically, kissing her on the forehead. Pansy hugged him and continued to talk to him. Draco glanced back over at Harry.

The Gryffindor's hair was a mess and he looked very thin. His eyes were dull and there were dark black circles underneath his eyes and he looked exhausted. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw Draco staring and gave him a glare. Draco blushed and looked down at his plate.

He again tried to focus on Pansy's endless yapping. Something about her and Blaise having problems in their relationship. He stealthily looked up when he heard Harry's raised voice. Him and Weasley were arguing _again_. Harry got to his feet and stormed out of the great hall. Draco excused himself and ran out of after him.

Harry was walking down the hallway, a dejected look on his face.

"Potter!" called Draco chasing after him. Harry turned around and blushed when he saw Draco and walked faster. "Potter stop!" cried Draco running after him and grabbing his shoulder. Harry turned around, his gorgeous emerald eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked, his voice calm and quiet.

"I wanted to apologize about last night." said Draco, flushing slightly. Harry looked down at his feet.

"It was my fault. I was out of line." he said tonelessly. Draco glared at him.

"You fool! I'm apologizing for slapping you." he said shortly. Harry looked surprised before blushing bright red.

"Th-thanks." muttered Harry. Draco smiled slightly, thankful the hallway was empty. A small smile tugged at the corners of Harry's lips. Draco blushed, remembering the kiss again. "Are you alright Draco?" asked Harry anxiously. Draco pushed the smaller boy against the wall and kissed him deeply. He broke away, his face bright red and a shocked look on Harry's face.

"See you around." mumbled Draco before running down the hallway.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!**


End file.
